It's Always Been You
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: "I'm never going to fall for anyone else. It's you Elliot, it's always been you." / J.D and Elliot celebrate their one-year anniversary. One-shot.


**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>J.D could never picture his life with anyone else. In his fantasies, as Turk always guessed, it was always Elliot he imagined kissing, holding his hand, cuddling while watching a movie. He could never picture his life with anyone else. He remembers the time when he admitted he still loves her, even though she was going out with Sean. It took a simple "it should have been me", and of course a weird but sweet explanation of how he'd always choose her to watch crappy movies and eat pizza with.<p>

Now here they are, sitting at a table for two in a fancy restaurant celebrating their one year anniversary. Out of all his years at Sacred Heart, he'd never seen Elliot so glowing. She wore an elegant lavender dress, complimenting her makeup and the way she styled her hair. J.D couldn't take his eyes off her, beginning to smile without even knowing it.

Elliot caught him staring and automatically freaked out. "What?" she asked in a panic. "Is there something in my nose? Did I wear my bad mascara? I _knew_ I should have put on my Maybelline mega-lashes!" She took the cloth napkin from her lap and hid her face. J.D couldn't help but chuckle. Of course he knew about Elliot's little insecurities, hell he _watched_ them grow, but he knew deep down she was a very confident woman.

"What? No, Elliot. You look beautiful." he complimented. Elliot slowly removed the napkin from her face, beamed and put a hand on her chest.

"Aww, really? Thanks, J.D. And you look great in that Italian suit." she returned the compliment.

"Thanks! Y'know ever since Dan took my old one, I realized I didn't like it. I don't know, does this navy make me look like a sailor?" J.D scrunches his eyebrows in concern, then proceeded to wipe away specks of dust he swore were on the shoulders. Elliot laughed. If she was certain of one thing, she was certain that J.D had a suit fetish. He was always scared when to put one on, afraid he'd ruin it somehow (which was always likely), and seeing it was their two year anniversary, he finally decided it would be nice to wear his somewhat new suit. He had bought it a while go, but again, he was too afraid to wear it.

"A bit," she took a sip of her drink. "but you look like a cute sailor. Speaking of which, when can we go sailing?" J.D tilted his head to the side, about to daydream about them going sailing. "J.D!" Elliot snapped her fingers in front of his face, forcing him to come back to reality. "No! No day dreaming right now!"

J.D had a blink attack, but snapped out of it nevertheless. He _really_ had to start controlling his day dreaming habit, it was starting to get in the way. "Alright, I'm sorry. But I'm not sure, we didn't really do so well last time." J.D drinks his glass of champagne as he recalls when they went white river rafting and his hair got completely messed up. "My poor, poor hair..."

"J.D, that was river rafting, not sailing. They aren't the same thing."

"Well they are to me!" He argued back childishly. Elliot rolled her eyes. Despite his 'I'm-totally-grown-up' phase he still had those moments where he was like a little kid. Especially with Turk. For a little longer, they ate their appetizers, chatted about work and when the were finished with their meal, J.D decided to spill his heart out.

"Look, Elliot I-I," J.D looked down sheepishly. Even after a year of dating, and just about eight years of chasing her, J.D still felt shy. He always had that deep feeling inside his gut that made him think he wasn't good enough for her. That was always his insecurity. Sure, they're best friends, they can trust each other with anything, but J.D always had that gut feeling within him. Elliot gently got a hold of one his hands that rested on the table, and she patiently waited for him to say something. "I-I don't even know what to say." he admitted.

"You don't have to, this is more than enough," she said gently. J.D shook his head, because he knew it wasn't. Just having a fancy dinner wasn't exactly enough in his opinion.

"Elliot, I have to say something. I just do. I-it's just that...I don't know how." he admits. Elliot smiles at him, letting him know she was fine with anything. "It's like when I'm around you, I don't know what's going on anymore. You step into the room, and all I can focus on is you. I see nothing else, and I feel my stomach churning as I stare, and this has been happening since the day I met you. I don't know why that one woman walks into my life and there's nothing else I want more than her. I don't know why, just after ten minutes, I decide to ask her out to dinner and get to know her. I don't know why I was so stupid to break your heart those past times when I just wanted you again right away. But Elliot, what I do know is," he laces their fingers, holding hands across the table. "I'm never going to fall for anyone else. It's you Elliot, it's always been you."

Elliot was speechless. She let out a sigh that sounded like a heartache had been relieved. She leans over the table, kissing him passionately. She can taste the champagne on J.D's lips, and also silently thanks him for not doing the ice tongue trick. She pulls back, and there's a sparkle in her eyes that J.D takes note of. He can't help but smile. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too."

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>For once, a story that is <em>not<em> PJO! So please excuse the fact that it is terrible, I'm not very used to writing them yet.**

**If you haven't checked out my profile, Scrubs is actually my favorite TV show, not Doctor Who, even though I fangirl more about DW. But since I'm guessing you guys are first time readers, welcome! If you like Percy Jackson, I've got plenty of that! Check them out!**

**More Scrubs will be on the way, and one is coming very soon. **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
